The present invention regards a car seat for infants and toddlers who suffer from acid reflux, wherein the infant is supported on and secured to a flat surface by means of the present invention, at an angle of about 30 degrees from horizontal.
Prior art car seats with or without removable carriers do not provide relief to children who suffer from acid reflux, and therefore are uncomfortable to them when traveling in a car or are carried in their carriers. The present invention is intended to allow children having this condition to be in a comfortable position when traveling in the carrier.